Facing Your Fears
by Neeter
Summary: SG1 must deal with the aftermath of a ‘mission gone bad’ involving SG2. Daniel must deal with his feelings for an old friend. Character thumping, sexual situations, attempted rape, violent death. Dr. Farrell series - sequel to Meet the New Guy?"
1. Chapter One

**TITLE:** **Facing Your Fears**

AUTHOR: Neeter

RATING: R

CATEGORY: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, 7th Season, pre-Heroes.

SUMMARY: SG1 must deal with the aftermath of a 'mission gone bad' involving SG2. Daniel must deal with his feelings for his an old friend. Character thumping, sexual situations, attempted rape, violent death.

SPOILERS: Sequel to "Meet the New Guy?"

DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

SG1 sat in the commissary eating breakfast. A burst of laughter from a table at the other side of the room caused all of them to look around.

"Looks like SG2 made it home in one piece," Jack noted.

Daniel nodded. "They got back from P3X-987 while we were off-world. Nana's report was waiting on my desk when we got in last night."

"Was she able to answer the questions you had about the ruins there?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't had the chance to look at it yet," Daniel admitted.

Another loud burst of laughter from the other team cause Teal'c to raise an eyebrow. "It appears that the new members of SG2 are fitting in with their team nicely."

They glanced at the other table in time to see Lieutenant Gutierrez pretending to cringe as SG2's anthropologist aimed a mock blow in his direction. Lou Ferretti and Mark Sloane, the other two members of the team, watched the exchange with identical grins.

Jack shook his head, a smile playing across his features. "Ferretti's been insufferable since Hammond assigned those two to his team, especially Farrell. Colonel Pierson really wanted her for SG4."

He caught the look on Daniel's face. "What?"

Eyebrows raised, mouth pursed innocently Daniel asked, "_Insufferable_, Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, Daniel, _insufferable._ You know - as in _intolerable, a real pain in the ass._ Kinda like some archaeologists I know."

Score one for the colonel, Sam thought. Daniel smirked at his team leader before continuing to eat his waffles while attempting to watch SG2 instead of his food. Noticing his preoccupation Sam grinned, thinking that it might be time score a point or two herself.

"You know. I just realized something. Daniel, don't you think that Lieutenant Gutierrez looks a bit like that picture of Ariana's husband?"

Seeing the glint in Carter's eyes, Jack turned an assessing gaze on the two people under discussion. "Does he? Interesting."

Daniel turned to glare at his teammates "No he doesn't, Sam. Ariana's husband was taller than Gutierrez by at least two inches. And besides, he had blue eyes, the lieutenant's are brown."

Seeing that O'Neill was about to bait the archaeologist further, Teal'c intervened. "I am curious, Daniel Jackson. Dr. Farrell has told me that she does not share the same name as her late husband. I thought that it was the custom for Taur'i women to adopt the surname of their spouses upon marrying."

The ploy worked. "You're right, Teal'c. Ariana's last name is Farrell, but her husband's last name was Tremaine. Most women do change their names, but some women prefer to continue to use their own surnames for professional or other reasons," Daniel replied.

"Indeed. Thank you for the clarification."

* * *

"Leave off, Farrell! No more cracks about you being a 'fuzzy-headed intellectual,' I promise!" Gutierrez protested.

Captain Sloane laughed when Ariana raised a threatening fist in the lieutenant's direction. "You'd best watch yourself, Gutierrez, or the Doc will mop the floor with you like she did Metcalf."

Gutierrez shuddered in mock horror. "Anything but that!"

Ariana stuck her tongue out at him.

Ferretti laughed at the antics of his team. They were getting along better than he could have hoped. Their first mission off-world together had gone smoothly, even though half the team was new to the SGC. The major was pleased as punch that he'd been the lucky one to land these two. Jesse Gutierrez was a smart, solid soldier and Ferretti was convinced that his new anthropologist would soon be giving Dr. Jackson a run for his money. He was looking forward to their next mission. Hopefully P4G-129 would turn out to be interesting.

* * *

Ferretti swept his team with an appraising glance. They all seemed ready to go. He looked up to see General Hammond standing in the control room.

"Good luck SG2."

Ferretti tossed of a salute in his CO's direction and turned to his team. "Let's go kids."

Passing by the anthropologist on his way up the ramp, he clapped her on the shoulder. "C'mon, Doc. Last one through's a rotten egg." Ariana grinned, and they stepped through the event horizon together.


	2. Chapter Two

"You know, I agree with Jack - trees suck!" Ferretti groused.

Sloane chuckled to hear the Major express the well-known complaint of SG1's CO.

Ferretti sighed as he glanced at the woods surrounding the gate. "Okay, kids. Let's do a standard sweep. Gutierrez, you and the Doc take the east quadrant. Sloane and I will take the west."

Ariana and the lieutenant nodded and the two groups headed off in opposite directions.

An hour later Ferretti keyed his radio. "Gutierrez, you and the Doc found anything yet?"

"No, sir."

"Doc, you got any ideas?" Ferretti asked.

"Well, Lou, the area around the Gate was pretty undisturbed. If there is still an indigenous population, they may not even know it's there, much less use it."

Ferretti thought for a moment before keying his radio again. "Okay. Doc, I want you and Gutierrez to turn around and meet us back at the gate. We'll decide then if it's worth it to scout out any further."

"Roger that, sir. Farrell out."

Sloane turned to his CO as they headed back to the Gate. "Damn. I was kinda hoping for a little action this trip. Looks like this planet is another bust."

Ferretti shot a look at the younger officer. "Close your mouth, Captain. Haven't you ever heard the old curse 'May you live in interesting times'?"

Gutierrez and Ariana had not gone far on their return journey when the lieutenant stopped dead in his tracks. Holding up his hand for silence, he tightened the grip on his P-90 as he listened for the sound that had caught his attention.

Ariana lifted her sidearm from its holster and thumbed the safety off. They both jumped as a slender figure tumbled from the bushes ahead of them. The scantily clad girl started when she noticed them.

"Quickly! You must get away from here. They are right behind me!" she shouted before darting away.

Ariana looked at Gutierrez in confusion. Before they had a chance to react, however, several large men carrying unfamiliar weapons burst upon them. The two teammates turned to flee but were felled by well-placed shots before they could take cover. None of the enemy party noticed their original prey cowering in the bushes. She watched them in horror as they picked up their unconscious victims and returned the way they'd come.

A very irate Major Ferretti was pacing in front of the gate. "Damn it! They should have been here by now. Try them again, Sloane."

The captain depressed the switch on his radio. "Gutierrez, Dr. Farrell, come in." Static was his only response.

"We'd better go see if we can find them."

Ferretti turned to look at the MALP standing quietly by the gate. "Sloane, did the doc take her med. kit with her?"

The captain nodded. "Yes, sir. She always has it on her. O'Neill claims that's the only reason they both made it off P7J-325 alive. But she told me she'd had an extra made. It should still be somewhere there on the MALP."

"Good. Go grab it, Captain. You know as well as I do that they're probably in trouble. We may end up needing that thing."


	3. Chapter Three

Gutierrez groaned as he returned to consciousness. He felt as though a jackhammer was being operated in his skull. It took him a moment to recognize that his name was being called softly.

"Easy, Jess. The headache will go away in a second. Sit up slowly or you'll pass out again."

He allowed Ariana to help him sit upright. "What happened?" he asked.

The anthropologist's gaze sharpened with concern. "What do you remember?"

Gutierrez shrugged, holding his aching head in his hands. "A girl. Bad guys chasing her. Did they shoot us?"

Ariana nodded. "Whatever it was, it felt like a blast from an intar set on max - only worse. Look at me, lieutenant." She peered at his eyes intently. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

He squinted in her direction. "Four?" Ariana frowned and he quickly changed his answer. "I mean two. Definitely two fingers."

The anthropologist held up a forefinger. "Follow my finger with your eyes, Jess." She watched him closely as she moved her hand from side to side. What she saw didn't please her.

"I think you've got a concussion. You must have hit your head when they shot us."

For the first time since waking, Gutierrez looked at his surroundings. They were in a small windowless room. The bed that they were sitting on was intricately carved and the few other furnishings were just as sumptuous.

He looked at his teammate. "Where are we?"

Ariana gazed around the room before replying. "I have an idea, but if I'm right neither one of us is going to like it."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I was awake by the time we got here. Based on what I saw coming in, I think this is some kind of brothel."

"What? That doesn't sound good."

Ariana shook her head. "Nope. The men who captured us said that their mistress would be pleased with her 'new acquisitions'."

"And she is," a new voice said from behind them. They turned to see a small voluptuous woman standing in the doorway of their silken prison. She was flanked by two enormous men, one of whom Ariana recognized as one of their captors.

The woman stepped further into the room. "I am Herasta, mistress of this house. Larak here was sent to return one of my runaway pleasure slaves. Your presence allowed her to escape - now you will serve this house in her place."

"I don't think so!" growled Gutierrez.

"Silence! Do not speak to your mistress unless she gives you permission," snapped Larak.

Ariana raised her hand to the woman. "Please, Herasta, you've made a mistake. We are peaceful explorers . . . "

"Enough!" Herasta turned to Larak. "Fetch Kalima. We must prepare these two for service immediately. Have a messenger sent to Delenor. He will want to sample the new wares."

Larak smiled at his mistress and bowed before leaving the room. Ariana stood, drawing herself to her full height to look down at the smaller woman. "You have no right to detain us here. We are peaceful explorers from another world."

Herasta laughed. "From another world? Do you expect me to believe you?"

The anthropologist nodded. "Yes. We came through the Stargate, the chaapa'ai, from Earth. We seek to become friends - allies - with the people on the worlds we explore."

The other woman waved her hand dismissively. "Where you are from makes no difference. You belong to me now and you will do as you are told."

A knock at the door interrupted any further conversation. Larak appeared, followed by a stooped older woman bearing a tray.

Herasta motioned to Ariana and Gutierrez. "Ah, Kalima. Give them the _agawe_ and have the woman prepared. I have sent for Delenor."

As Kalima started towards them, both Gutierrez and Ariana poised themselves for action. Before either of them could move, they noticed that the guards had drawn their weapons.

"Do not think to resist," Herasta told them. "Being shot more than once by a _talak_ will result in severe damage to the mind. Now, woman, drink the _agawe_, or Larak will shoot your friend."

Gutierrez saw the determined look on Ariana's face. "Farrell - no! Don't even think about it."

She spoke quickly to him in Spanish. "We can _not_ risk them shooting you. I need you alive and aware to help get us out of this. Ferretti and Sloane should be looking for us by now."

"You can't know that for sure. They could be giving you some kind of poison," he replied in the same language."

Ariana shook her head. "I don't think so. We're more valuable to them alive. Besides, if we don't get out of here soon enough, I want to remember as little of what happens as possible."

Gutierrez shot her a look of horror.

"Enough! One more word and Larak will fire on your friend," Herasta hissed.

Ariana straightened and held out her hand to take the cup being proffered by the old woman. The stuff was syrupy and cloyingly sweet. She almost gagged at the taste, but managed to empty the cup. Ariana's heart sank as the room immediately began to spin. She had hoped that the drug wouldn't act so quickly. Through a deepening haze she noticed that Kalima had refilled the cup and was advancing on Gutierrez.

"No!" Ariana protested thickly. "He has a head injury. If you give him that now, you could kill him."

Herasta looked at Kalima questioningly. The old woman nodded. "She is correct, mistress."

"Fine," Herasta sighed. "Larak, chain him to the wall."

Larak and the other guard manhandled a struggling Gutierrez to a set of shackles attached to the far wall. He grunted in pain as Larak delivered a vicious blow to the side of his face.

"Good. Kalima, take the woman to be prepared. Delenor will arrive shortly."

The old servant led a dazed and unprotesting Ariana from the room. Herasta walked towards the struggling lieutenant. She ran a forefinger down his cheek. "Delenor is one of my most discriminating customers. He pays me very well so that he may be the first to sample all of my new slaves. He will be very pleased with your friend. And, when he is through with her, you will be next."

Gutierrez could not hide a shudder of revulsion. Herasta laughed. "If you please Delenor, I will keep you as a pleasure slave. If you do not - I can always use another eunuch."

Ferretti and Sloane had finally reached the end of their teammates' trail. Sloane was a good tracker and they'd had no trouble finding the clearing where Ariana and Gutierrez had been attacked. The ground bore the prints of many boots and the obvious signs of a struggle. The captain looked up from the prints he was examining when he heard his CO's exclamation.

"Damn! They're in trouble alright," said Ferretti, pointing to the discarded packs and weapons lying at his feet.

Sloane joined him. "It looks like they were attacked by several hostiles and carted away in a wagon or something similar. There are wheel tracks leading off to the south."

"We'll need to double-time it if we want to catch up with them. Shit! Remember not to wish for any excitement next time, Captain."

Sloane nodded, his face reddening with shame. The two men looked up in surprise as the bushes rustled behind them. They watched silently as a scantily clad girl ventured towards them. Lifting her chin bravely, she said, "I know where your friends have been taken. I will help you find them."

Ferretti shifted the hold on his P-90. "Oh? Why would you want to do that?"

The girl dropped her gaze and blushed. "Because I am the reason that they were taken."

"What?" The two men looked at each other in confusion.

"Larak and his men were chasing me when I accidentally stumbled upon your friends. I warned them to flee, but it was too late."

Sloane scowled. "Why was this Larak chasing you?"

The girl looked straight into his eyes. "Because I had no wish to remain a pleasure slave in his mistress' house - despite the fact that they paid my father handsomely for me."

Ferretti glanced at Sloane in alarm. He noticed that the other man looked as sick as he felt himself. This girl's father had sold her as a slave to what - a whorehouse? Ferretti turned back to her and asked her gently, "What's your name?"

"I am called Talina."

"Okay, Talina. I'm Major Ferretti and this is Captain Sloane. Please take us to our friends."


	4. Chapter Four

Gutierrez jerked back into consciousness. _Chinga_! How long had he been out? He had to stay awake - Farrell needed his help.

He climbed unsteadily to his feet, trying to ease the pain in his protesting shoulders. The chains were long enough to allow him to sit, but they kept his arms raised above his head. Gutierrez cursed silently against the pain of returning circulation and the pounding in his head. He tugged uselessly at his bonds, knowing that it would do him good.

He was so stupid, he told himself. His job had been to protect Farrell and he'd failed miserably. He was chained to a wall, helpless, while she was off somewhere drugged and waiting to be raped or even killed. If anything happened to the anthropologist, he'd never forgive himself. And, even if they did manage to both get out alive, his days would be numbered.

If Ferretti and Sloane didn't kill him for letting their anthropologist get hurt, Gutierrez knew who would. Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c had cornered the male members of SG2 in the locker room just prior to their first mission together as a team. The colonel had frowned menacingly and said, "You'd better take good care of our girl." The expressions on the other men's faces indicated that they were in full agreement with their leader's sentiments.

Gutierrez knew that all the members of SG1 were close to the anthropologist, especially as she'd spent her first few months at the SGC assigned to their unit. Ariana and O'Neill had both been injured during her first mission off-world, and now the entire team felt rather protective of her.

Ferretti had just grinned at his old friend. "She's our girl now, Jack. Take it easy! We'll bring the doc back in one piece."

"You'd better," Dr. Jackson had replied quietly.

"Indeed," Teal'c had added.

They'd managed to do just that on their trip to P3X-987. By the time they'd returned from the two-week mission they'd become a team. The crush that Gutierrez had initially developed on the anthropologist had blossomed into a solid friendship that was now shared by all of the members of SG2.

Now, he'd failed his friend. Gutierrez could only hope that somehow Ferretti and Sloane found them before it was too late.

Ferretti gazed at the busy street that fronted the building Talina had indicated. Shit! There was too much traffic for them to be able to get inside unnoticed. Their BDU's meant that he and Sloane couldn't exactly blend in with the local population.

Sloane shook his head in exasperation. "There's no way we'll make it in that way, sir."

Talina nodded in agreement. "Captain Sloane is correct, Major Ferretti. However, I had not intended for you to enter the building from the street. Come with me."

The two men followed the girl as she led them to a narrow alleyway. Talina said, "Some of Herasta's clients do not wish to be seen entering or leaving her establishment. This alley leads to the rear entrance. The private pleasure rooms are easily accessible from there. Herasta will have your friends in one of those rooms."

"How will we know which door it is?" Ferretti asked.

"It will be the only door that is guarded. Herasta has two of her men stationed there at all times. The rest should be in the main hall at the front of the building."

Ferretti nodded. "Good. Wait for us here." He motioned to Sloane and they set off down the dark alley.


	5. Chapter Five

Ariana became aware of her surroundings very slowly. She could make out two voices, male and female, speaking in low tones nearby. She was conscious of a growing sense of unease as she struggled to concentrate on what was being said.

"I hope that she meets with your approval, Delenor. We just acquired this one today."

"Yes indeed, Herasta. The creature appears most delicious," an oily voice replied.

"She has been dosed with _agawe_ and prepared as you like. Once you are finished with her, send a servant to fetch me. Her companion might also please you - he is a fine specimen," Herasta chuckled evilly.

"Excellent!" said the oily voice. "Leave us now. I will send for you when I am finished with this morsel."

* * *

Ferretti and Sloane eased the unconscious guards to the ground. They made quick work of gagging and tying them up. Neither man wanted any interference when they left.

The two men entered the building cautiously, leap-frogging down the corridor, guns at the ready. Talina had been correct; the hall did lead to the brothel's private rooms. There were no doors on the rooms, only curtains, and they passed by several empty ones. They stopped to listen at the closed curtain of the next room.

Ferretti and Sloane smiled at each other in relief as the sound of muttered Spanish curses reached their ears. They pushed the curtain aside to see a slightly battered Gutierrez struggling to free himself of his chains. The lieutenant looked up in confused surprise at their entrance.

Sloane unlatched his teammate, bringing up a hand to steady him as Gutierrez swayed alarmingly. "Whoa there, Jesse. Take it easy."

"Gutierrez, where's the doc?" Ferretti asked.

The lieutenant focused on him with some difficulty, eyes wide with panic. "Oh god, sir! We've got to find her. They're gonna let that guy rape her!"

Sloane sucked in his breath and Ferretti said, "Focus, Lieutenant! What happened? Do you know where they took her?"

Gutierrez stumbled over his words. "They surprised us. Woke up here. Farrell let them drug her when they threatened to shoot me. She told them not to drug me - said I had a concussion. They took her away for a 'special customer.' I don't know how long ago."

Ferretti blanched. "Right. She's probably in one of the other rooms. Let's go."

* * *

Ariana opened her eyes a crack when she heard Herasta leave the room. She was lying face down on a bed in a room very similar to the one where she'd left Jesse. She flinched involuntarily when the oily voice spoke from somewhere behind her.

"Come, my pet, sit up so that Delenor may see the rest of your delectable body."

Ariana tried to jerk upright and failed. The room spun crazily as she realized with some alarm that she was completely unclothed. She raised herself slowly to a sitting position to stare at the man at the foot of the bed.

The owner of the oily voice was a gruesome sight. The man was huge, easily weighing over three hundred pounds, most of it muscle. His greasy black hair and long mustaches were and eerie contrast to his deathly pale skin. Ariana cringed away from the lecherous gleam in his pig-like black eyes.

Delenor shoved his bulk from the stool on which he'd been sitting. He removed a wicked looking stiletto from his belt sash before coming to sit on the edge of the bed. As his eyes roamed her body with lascivious intent, Ariana struggled for control of her drug-induced haze. She had to think - do something. Ariana was jerked back to the present when she felt the cold blade of the stiletto caress her cheek.

"Be still, Precious, or Delenor will have to punish you."

Ariana forced herself into immobility as the stiletto made its way down her cheek, grazed her breast and caressed her stomach. When a hand reached up to painfully grab her breast, she acted instinctively, knocking it away. Delenor grabbed her hair, pulling her head back in a painful grip. Ariana struggled for breath as her lips were ground against her teeth in a bruising kiss. She gagged as Delenor's fetid breath swamped her senses. When he lifted his head Ariana spit in his face. Her moment of satisfaction was short lived, though, as fierce pain suddenly bloomed in her middle. Looking down, she saw that Delenor had plunged the blade of his stiletto into her belly. The man smiled at her evilly before twisting the blade and pulling it out.

"I told you to be good, Precious. Now it's time to play."

As Delenor reached for her again, something inside Ariana snapped. She didn't hear herself scream, "No!" All of her instincts and training guided her actions. She twisted the knife from her tormentor's hand and threw him to the floor. Somehow Ariana found herself straddling the man, fingers crushing his windpipe, his own knife in her hand. She saw the fear that flashed in his eyes as she spoke the last words he'd ever hear.

"Play time is over, _Precious_."

Ariana jabbed the stiletto into her attacker's heart, sliding the blade between his ribs with surgical precision. She watched the life fade from Delenor's eyes as his blood poured over her hand.

* * *

Ferretti, Sloane and Gutierrez had just entered the corridor when they heard a woman's voice cry out from a room at the end of the hall. Without looking at each other, they ran down the hallway and barged into the room. A sight that would haunt their dreams for months to come greeted them.

Ariana was standing over the body of an enormous man, a bloody knife in her hand. She was naked and covered in gore, swaying unsteadily on her feet.

Ferretti lowered his P-90 and said softly, "Doc?"

Ariana whirled on them, face wild with rage, knife poised for attack. When she saw who was standing before her, she blinked. She stared down at the knife in her hand for a moment as though seeing it for the very first time. With a shudder of revulsion she flung it away from herself. Ariana looked back at the silent, stunned men. Ferretti heard her whisper his name before she crumpled to the ground.


	6. Chapter Six

General Hammond and SG1 were in the briefing room, listening to Carter present her report on the team's last mission. Sam cut off in mid-sentence as the speakers announced, "Unscheduled off-world activation."

"No one's due back today," said General Hammond. They all made their way down the stairs to the control room.

Sergeant Davis looked up as he noticed their presence. "Receiving SG2's IDC, sir."

"They're two days early," the general frowned. "Open the iris."

The general noticed SG1 hurrying from the control room as he reached for the intercom. "Medical team to the gateroom," he ordered.

Everyone waited tensely for the return of the off-world team. They all knew that the SG2's early return meant that something was wrong.

Sloane and Gutierrez exited the wormhole first, the captain supporting a dazed lieutenant. Both men turned to watch the gate, their expressions grave. A second later, Ferretti stumbled through the gate.

"Medic! We need a medic here NOW!" Ferretti screamed, sinking to the ramp cradling the limp figure in his arms.

"Oh, my god." General Hammond wasn't certain if it was himself or someone else in the room that whispered the prayer.

The person Ferretti was holding bore no resemblance to the vivacious woman they all knew. She was covered in blood and obviously naked under what appeared to be Ferretti's field jacket.

The general noticed that the medical team had arrived. He saw the medics helping Lieutenant Gutierrez onto a stretcher and Janet Fraiser questioning Ferretti as she examined the injured woman. Suddenly Dr. Fraiser jerked her head up and snapped, "We need to get her to the OR, immediately. Call ahead and tell them we're coming."

In a flurry of motion, the medical team whisked the unconscious woman away, leaving a stunned audience behind. The general entered the gateroom to find Ferretti still sitting on the ramp, staring at his bloody hands. A quick glance told him that Sloane hadn't moved either. Hammond touched the major on the shoulder, making the man jump in surprise.

"What happened, Son?" he asked gently.

Ferretti shook his head slowly. "It was bad, sir. _Really_ bad."

* * *

I know this one was short - sorry!


	7. Chapter Seven

As soon as their interrupted briefing was finished, SG1 left for the infirmary. Daniel and Jack had been the first out of the briefing room, with Carter and Teal'c not far behind.

"My god, Jack. What could have happened?" Daniel asked.

The colonel shook his head and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't know, Danny, but we'll find out. Let's go talk to Ferretti."

Carter looked at Teal'c. "Whatever happened, it was bad. I've never seen Ferretti look like that."

Teal'c nodded solemnly. "Indeed. Major Ferretti was visibly disturbed."

Sam chewed her bottom lip. "I hope Ariana's going to be okay."

"As do I, Major Carter."

* * *

They found Ferretti and Sloane leaning against the wall outside the infirmary doors with his 2IC. Both men appeared to be in shock, but SG1 knew that the doctors would not have let the men leave the infirmary if they'd needed medical attention.

"Any word yet?" Jack asked.

Ferretti shook his head. "Fraiser cleared us and then shooed us out the door. Gutierrez is okay, but they're keeping him overnight for observation. The doc's gonna be in surgery for a while..."

Sloane said, "Farrell lost a lot of blood, sir, and it took us too long to get back. They don't know if..."

"She's going to be fine!" Daniel asserted.

Everyone fell silent and after a moment Jack cleared his throat. "What happened out there, Lou?"

Ferretti swallowed before speaking. "We'd split up to do a standard recon sweep. The doc figured that the people on P4G-129 didn't use the gate; maybe didn't even know it was there. I told them to meet us back at the gate, but when they didn't show up, Sloane and I backtracked their route. We ran into a native girl called Talina who told us they'd been captured by slavers. She promised to help us find them - the slavers had been chasing her when Gutierrez and the doc got caught in the crossfire."

The major stopped, unable to go on for a moment. He sighed deeply then said, "Jack, the slavers took them to a brothel..."

Daniel jerked and Jack could see his friend's knuckles go white where they gripped his crossed arms. Sam let out a soft moan of denial. When it appeared that Ferretti was unable to continue his narrative, Captain Sloane took up the account.

"With Talina's help, the major and I managed to sneak into the building where they were being held. The lieutenant was chained to the wall in the first room we searched. Gutierrez told us that Farrell had been drugged and taken away to 'entertain a special client.' When we reached the hallway again, we heard Farrell cry out."

Sloane stopped speaking abruptly, and his listeners were shocked to see what appeared to be tears glistening in the big man's eyes.

"It was bad, sir. When we reached her, Farrell was standing over some guy - naked and covered in blood. She didn't even know who we were at first."

Ferretti's gaze hardened. "She killed the prick who was trying to rape her, Jack. The doc been drugged and stabbed, but she still managed to get him off of her and stab him with his own knife. My god! He was twice the size of Teal'c."

He rubbed his hands over his face before continuing. "I thought we were gonna lose her on the way back to the gate. I'd taken her extra med kit with us, but she kept bleeding through the dressings. So we just booked it back home as fast as we could."

"What happened to the girl?" asked Carter.

Sloane shook his head. "Talina was gone when we got back. The major had told her to wait for us, but I guess she was afraid to stick around. We didn't stop to look for her."

Jack clapped both men on the shoulder. "You two did your best. Everything will work out fine - you'll see."

Ferretti sighed. "I hope so, Jack."


	8. Chapter Eight

Daniel sat in the observation lounge overlooking Ariana's isolation room. He had turned up the volume on the speakers so that he could hear the mechanical sounds of respirator and monitors. They were reminders that his friend was still alive, despite the stillness of her body lying in the bed below him.

A reflection appeared in the glass of the observation window. Sam took the seat next to Daniel, tucking one leg beneath her.

"How's she doing?"

"Janet says that she'll be here for a while. She lost a lot of blood and Janet's worried about infection."

Sam looked at Daniel from the corner of her eyes. "Has she been conscious at all?"

Daniel shook his head. "Not really. She's been having some nasty nightmares, though."

Sam could see a muscle jump in Daniel's jaw. She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Janet said that she was going to bring someone in to talk to her, Daniel."

"Not McKenzie!" Daniel protested.

Sam shook her head. "No, not McKenzie. They've just hired a female psychiatrist who specializes in rape and post-traumatic stress disorders. Since the Gulf War, there has been a growing awareness of what can happen to both men and women in the field. Ferretti, Sloane and Gutierrez aren't doing too well, either. They'll all be speaking with the new doctor. Daniel, Dr. Conrad should be able to help Ariana work through this."

Daniel shot Sam a horrified look. "I thought Janet said that there'd been no evidence of rape..."

Sam hastened to reassure him. "You're right, but Ariana's situation is almost worse. She killed the man who was attempting to rape her in a very personal and violent manner. That in itself is enough to cause post traumatic symptoms. You should know that, Daniel."

Daniel knew only too well what Sam was referring to. His experience with Hathor had taken a long time for him to assimilate. At least Ariana had been spared actually having sex against her will. He didn't know which was going to be harder to deal with; he'd never killed a person at such close quarters. Sure, he'd shot people before, but stabbing someone was a much more personal act. The fact that his friend had to cope with such a situation filled him with remorse.

"This is all my fault."

"This is _not_ your fault, Daniel," Sam countered. She should have expected that her friend would turn the blame for the current business back on himself. Daniel was too good at taking the blame for everything that went wrong with one of his friends.

"It is my fault, Sam. If I hadn't contacted Nana about this job, she'd never have even known that the Stargate existed. She wouldn't have been on that world and now she wouldn't be in this situation," Daniel gestured through the window to the still figure, his face tortured.

"Daniel, you're being ridiculous. Ariana knew that joining the SGC would be dangerous. She felt that the possible danger was an acceptable risk to face in order to be part of what we're doing here."

"But she's my friend, Sam!"

"What am I?" asked Sam, starting to get aggravated. "I'm your friend. I'm a woman. You don't beat yourself up every time I get hurt or captured on a mission."

Daniel flushed. "You're wrong, Sam. But it's different with you . . . You're a soldier - Ariana's not. Besides, you're on SG1."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Sam asked, confused.

"Look . . . I know that you and Nana can both take care of yourselves, better than I can take care of myself in a lot of cases. But you're on SG1. I know that I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe and so will Jack and Teal'c. We all take care of each other and get each other out of trouble. I don't have that luxury with Nana. She's on another team," Daniel tried to explain.

"And you can't be there with her to make sure she's safe," Sam guessed.

"Yeah. I introduced Nana to this world. I can't let her down the way I have so many others: Sha're, Sarah..."

__

Ah! Sam thought. "You care about her."

"Of course I care about her! Nana's my . . . Oh . . ." Daniel trailed off. "Not _that_ way, Sam! Nana's just always been there. She was one of the few people who kept in contact with me until I left to join the SGC the first time. Nana never laughed at my theories. When I got back in touch with her after four years of absolutely no communication whatsoever, she never pried."

Sam sighed. "Daniel, Ariana's stronger than you give her credit for. You told me that she's lived under the threat of danger her entire life because of her father's work and survived in the Amazon for years at a time. The best way that you can help her through this is just to be there for her. If you coddle her or try to make decisions for her you _will_ be letting her down. You'll be telling her that you don't think that she's strong enough to make it on her own. That's absolutely the wrong thing to do right now. Besides, Ariana's liable to kick your butt if you keep acting like this. You know I'm right."

Daniel smiled wryly, "I know. Thanks for reminding me, Sam."

Sam leaned in and hugged the archaeologist before rising from her seat and leaving the room.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Have you got a minute, Janet?"

Janet looked up from her paperwork to see Dr. Jean Conrad standing in the doorway of her office. She gestured for the other woman to enter.

"Sure, Jean. I'm just reviewing the notes on Dr. Farrell's condition."

The psychiatrist seated herself in the chair her colleague indicated. "Good. That's who I wanted to talk to you about."

"How's the therapy progressing?"

"I'm satisfied with her progress, Janet, but we'll be continuing our sessions for at least another month. I was wondering when you were going to release her."

Janet shrugged. "As long as you think she's ready, I was thinking about letting her go home tomorrow. She's not ready for duty, but she's having trouble sleeping and I think she'll be more comfortable at home. Why?"

Dr. Conrad frowned. "The nightmares. I'm afraid that those are going to continue for a while. I know that Ariana doesn't have any family here, but I'd like someone to stay with her. Does she have any friends here at the SGC who'd be willing to look after her for a few days?"

Janet laughed. "Only the rest of her team and the entirety of SG1. Actually, you're going to have a hard time _keeping_ people from staying with her. But if you want someone to stay overnight with her, I'd suggest Dr. Jackson or Colonel O'Neill. I think she's closest to them."

Dr. Conrad's face lightened. "Dr. Jackson may be our best bet. Ariana talks about him a lot. I gather that they've been friends for several years."

Janet nodded. "Daniel's the person that recommended her for the job here at the SGC. He'd be a good choice; he's used to babysitting the walking wounded. Daniel's usually the one who looks after Colonel O'Neill when he's been injured, which happens quite a bit."

"Good. I'll talk to him this afternoon. Thanks, Janet."

* * *

Daniel puttered around the kitchen of Ariana's house, putting away the groceries that he'd just returned from purchasing. He knew that whatever had in Ariana's refrigerator would be ruined after her two-week stay in the infirmary. He'd driven his friend home from the base and installed her on the couch in her living room. Daniel had wanted to put her in the bedroom, but Ariana had complained that she'd spent too much time in bed lately. He could understand her need for a change of pace. Whenever he'd been in a similar situation and Jack was the one taking care of _him_, Daniel always preferred to be in the living room during the day, in order to lessen the boredom of being a semi-invalid.

Daniel heard a noise behind him and turned to see Ariana standing in the kitchen doorway. His friend's unruly curls were sticking out from her head like a halo and she looked about 12 years old in her pajamas.

"Hi," he said, coming to help her to a chair at the breakfast table. "I thought you were still asleep."

Ariana shook her head. "I heard you come in from the store. I was lonely so I thought I'd come supervise – I have to make sure that you put everything in its proper place."

Daniel grinned at her. "Oh, I forgot. Your kitchen is sacred ground."

"You've got it, Monkey. I'll never be able to find anything after you're gone if I just let you have the run of the place."

"I think I can figure it out on my own, Nana.'

Ariana shook her head. "I don't know . . . I've seen your kitchen; there's no logical order to it."

"Not _your_ logic, you mean."

"Exactly," she retorted.

* * *

"So, what do you want for supper?" Daniel asked. He and Ariana were sitting on the couch, working on the analysis of the material she'd accumulated on her mission to P3X-987.

Ariana paused to consider for a moment. "Well, I'd really like a big, juicy steak but I don't think that's on the menu, is it?"

Daniel grinned. "Nope. Janet would kill me, and I don't think your stomach would appreciate it either. How about a nice mild Thai soup with glass noodles?"

"I guess that will have to do."

A knock on the front door startled them and Daniel got up to answer it. Gutierrez, Sloane and Ferretti were standing on the doorstep laden with packages. Ferretti grinned when he saw Daniel.

"Hey Dr. J. We thought we'd drop by and check on the doc."

Gutierrez motioned with his full hands. "We come bearing gifts. Flowers, a movie and homemade tortilla soup for the invalid."

"I've got pizza for the rest of us," Sloane added.

Daniel stood back to let them enter. "Nana, you've got visitors."

"Who is it?"

Ferretti wandered into the living room. "Hey Doc, how's it going?"

Ariana smiled at her teammates. "Hi guys. Come to keep the invalid company?"

Sloane grinned. "We were bored, so we thought we'd come and keep you and Dr. J from working too much. I brought _The Two Towers_ for you to watch and Gutierrez made you some tortilla soup."

"My wife sent the flowers for you, Doc. She thought you might like them."

"Thank her for me, Lou. They're gorgeous."

* * *

Daniel shifted Ariana's head to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. She had fallen asleep about halfway through the movie. He was surprised to feel a surge of satisfaction that she had chosen him as her pillow rather than Gutierrez, who had been sitting on the other side of her. Ariana sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to him.

Gutierrez watched them as Sloane got up to remove the movie from the DVD player. "She really trusts you, doesn't she?"

Daniel looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Sloane looked grave. "Farrell barely lets any of us near her since we got back from that godforsaken planet, but she's snuggled up to you like you're her teddy bear."

"Not her teddy bear – monkey," grinned Ferretti.

"I'm going to kill Jack," Daniel groused.

Ferretti laughed. "Don't blame Jack, Dr. J, it was the doc."

"Traitor."

The others laughed softly and Gutierrez stood. "Well, I guess we'd better go. Thanks for looking after Farrell for us, Dr. J."

Daniel smiled, the two men sharing a look. After a moment, Gutierrez nodded. Ferretti said, "We'll show ourselves out. It looks like you're stuck where you are for the moment."

When the men had left, Daniel looked down at the sleeping woman. Ariana had curled up in a little ball and had nestled her head in the hollow between his shoulder and neck. It had astonished him when Gutierrez mentioned that Ariana was having problems with her team touching her. That in itself told Daniel not only how much Ariana trusted _him_ but how deeply the episode on P4G-129 had disturbed her. Nana was a very tactile person; a lot like Jack, Daniel realized for the first time.

Daniel himself was a very reserved individual, not usually given to allowing others to touch him. Jack had been the first to ignore his unspoken 'no touching' rule. Now that he thought about it, Nana had always ignored the rule, too. She was always touching his arm to make a point or hugging him when she saw him.

Daniel gently pushed the curls from her eyes and called her name. "Nana, wake up. It's time for bed, sleepyhead."

Ariana sat up and looked around in confusion. "Where is everyone?"

"They've all gone home. You fell asleep during the movie."

Ariana smiled. "Oops. I'm a horrible host."

Daniel shook his head. "They just came to check on you. I'm sure they'll come back to see you again when you can stay awake longer."

* * *

Daniel looked around the dark room in confusion, uncertain what had woken him. He listened intently for a moment and then heard the sound again. A low moan split the silence and he rose quickly and crossed the hall to enter Ariana's room.

Ariana was asleep, but obviously in the throes of a nightmare. Daniel sat on the edge of her bed, reaching out to disentangle her limbs from the bedclothes.

"Wake up, Nana," he soothed. "You're having a nightmare."

"No, don't touch me!" she yelled, still asleep.

"Nana, it's just a dream." Daniel touched her cheek, trying to rouse her.

"No!" Ariana sat up, coming awake with a start.

"You're okay," Daniel said softly. "You were having a bad dream."

Ariana slumped in his arms. "Oh, Danny," she whispered, "It was so horrible!"

"Shh," he soothed, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Go back to sleep, Sugar."

"Stay?" she asked.

"Are you sure?"

Ariana nodded into his shoulder. "Please, Daniel. Your virtue is safe, I promise."

Daniel chuckled. "Well that's a relief."

Ariana scooted over to the far side of the bed and Daniel slipped under the covers. Ariana moved into his arms and sighed. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I'm glad you're here, Danny."

He hugged her. "So am I, Nana. Go to sleep, now. You're safe."

Daniel woke before Ariana the next morning, slightly disoriented by the feeling of waking with someone in his arms. It had been a long time since he'd slept with anyone, even in as platonic a fashion as he'd done with Ariana. It was nice, he decided. He supposed that he should feel embarrassed or uncomfortable about having spent the night in his friend's bed, but he didn't. Daniel wasn't sure if he could have done this for anyone else, even Sam.

Why did he feel this way, he wondered. Could there be something to Sam's suggestion that he cared for Nana more than he'd admitted to himself? That was a question that he discovered he really wasn't ready to answer.

Daniel eased Ariana out of his embrace and settled the covers around her. She snuggled into his pillow and sighed. He smiled down at her for a moment and then went into the kitchen to start breakfast. He'd think about where their relationship was headed later - for now his friend needed him. He promised himself he'd be there to help her face her fears.


End file.
